Please
by glitterscarves
Summary: Severus and Harry are in hiding while the last few Death Eaters are rounded up after the war. Fluffiness ensues. SS/HP.


**

* * *

**

Please

* * *

Morning dew cooled his heated skin as he panted. Both of arms lay parallel to his straight form as he hid in the lengthy grass.

He could hear the distinct sounds and pads of footsteps but they were only a distant thumping and he knew he was safe.

There was enough time for him to catch his breath before they began again.

It was unseasonly warm for early Spring and he wore nothing but his boxers. Although even if it had been the dead of Winter, they would be the only suitable attire for this game…

His breathing calmed as the yellow skies began to smudge into blue, the occasional cloud barely covering the thick paint strokes of blue.

When he knew it was time to begin again, he stood and dashed through the field. His face stretching into an animalistic grin as he saw the frosted figure of his game partner, his golden skin shining in the early morning sunshine.

The thrill of the chase was choking and the further he ran, the stronger the tension built and his desire to flee the horrible eventuality of being caught.

But he always was.

It was never unpleasant when he was.

"Gotcha!" he growled in my ear as his hands, danced teasingly down firm sides.

His breath hitched in his throat, his skin sizzling where blunt nails scraped white lines.

"I win, what's my prize?" the voice said, hands trailing down his chest and into his underwear.

* * *

Severus Snape shook awake, his head dizzy and a strong erection pushing fruitlessly against the front of his slacks.

"Snape? I made toast," grinned Harry Potter.

"Out!"

"What?" said Harry, his voice displaying plain disappointment.

"All I am asking is two minutes of privacy. I'll be there in two minutes."

"Okay, hurry. It might go cold…"

"And what a tragedy that would be…" sighed Severus, as he stared pathetically down at his crotch.

"What is wrong with you?" he hissed to himself. "You are quite confused if you think you are going to be getting any of that…"

Severus unzipped the front of his tent, to saw Potter still bundled in his sleeping bag with a coat over the top. He wore hiking gloves on his hands and three different types of hat were piled on his head.

"Warm?"

"Yes thank you," Harry replied happily. "I am not used to the cold, at least not to this extent."

"You really are useless Potter."

"Not really, otherwise we would be huddled here in two tents in the middle of no where to protect me from rebel Death Eaters…"

"Yes…I really do not see how this proves I am not one of them. Just gives me the perfect opportunity to kill you."

"You know what Dumbledore is like…"

"True I do Mr Potter. Now where is this toast?"

"Here," Potter said, handing me a plastic plate.

I scowled a little at how he managed to make perfect toast, a skill that had taken me years to master.

"Not right?" he asked, seeming oddly nervous.

"No, it's fine. Perfect really…"

He smiled.

* * *

"Severus!"

"What Potter?"

"I am so cold, I am worried that my toes might fall off."

"God please no! Make sure the Golden Boy does not loose his toes!"

"I'm coming in."

"What?!" said Severus.

Harry was not bothered in the slightest by this bitter reception and wiggled into the tent, still consumed by his sleeping bag.

"Potter…"

"Body heat. Night."

Severus sighed and rolled over, trying not to punch Potter as he snored loudly through the night.

* * *

"Wakey wakey Sevvy," Harry said, shaking his sleeping form lightly.

"What the hell do you want Potter?"

"Morning. I was lonely…"

"Lonely? Why did you wake me up then?"

"I thought we could talk…"

"Merlin…"

"So…what's your favourite colour?"

"Black…Why are we doing this?"

"Mine is green."

"Thank you for that snippet of information…"

"Severus…please…let's talk."

Severus was struck by the sudden desperation in Potter's tone and guilt led him to try and pursue the least tedious conversation it was possible to have with someone like Potter.

"So, what will you do now you are free?" asked Severus.

"Spend the rest of my life hiding…"

"From what?"

"Press…people who only want me for my reputation…fake friends…It doesn't look too good from here. I will probably live in the muggle world and get a job there."

"Didn't your parents leave you set for life?"

"Yes but I wanna work for love, do something I really wanna do. Like you."

"If I worked for love I would be doing experimental work. Not teaching useless children."

"Are you going to give up teaching?"

"If Albus lets me…"

"Ahh okay…"

"What about Weasley and Granger?"

"They have each other…"

"And the little one, you're little girlfriend?"

"I want to be as far away from her as physically possible…"

"What happened?"

"Nothing important…"

Severus nodded. The tension, taunt like a stretched rope as both he and Potter adverted their eyes from each other. Opting to stare at the walls of the navy tent.

* * *

After he had been caught and had been punished for his insolence, the other male would then push Severus into the mountain of long, thin blades of grass.

His landing a gentle thud on the earth as the foliage lessened his impact.

The other male's face was lit with rapture, his smile proud and warm. He brought himself to his knees, his eyes absorbing every sinful inch of the expanse of pale flesh in front of him.

His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he found his gaze abstracted when he locked his eyes upon the obvious excitement concealed within the white cotton.

Pink dusted itself on Severus' cheeks as he knew exactly what had enchanted his playing partner to such an extent.

It was always this way but every time was like the first time…

Heated skin was pressed to his best, damp skin gelled to his as their earlier game had left them hot.

"You alright lovely?" the voice whispered in his ear.

"Hmm…"

"You sure?" the voice said softly, contradicting with the stark roughness of his touches.

"Yes…"

"I'm glad…I love seeing you like this. Just think, little me has the terrifying Professor Snape in complete ecstasy."

"I know…"

"Don't be ashamed. You're wonderful when you are like this. Perfect."

Hands stroked up his thighs and down again whenever he seemed to be enjoying it. Lips latched onto patches of skin and left before the sensations sunk in.

An insistent prodding to his lower stomach alerted Severus to his effect on the other man, bringing a rush of confidence and determination to his head.

He pushed the firm figure from his body to the grass and rolled on top of him.

"Hmm…I like this development…"

"Shut up…" Severus growled, teeth nipping at stubble-covered cheeks as he tip-toed his long fingers into the waistband of his partner's tight boxers.

Eagerly his hand grasped his playing partner's weeping erection, squeezing.

He whipped his head back and gasped.

"You alright? Don't want you getting whiplash just because I am so amazing…"

"Oh be quiet Severus… Keep going and I will be nice to you."

"I do not need you to be nice to me…"

"But you want me to," his partner said, leaning up and taking a swift bit of his ear lobe.

Severus groaned and in automatic reaction tightened his grip on his partner's excitement…

* * *

Once again Severus awoke to Potter shaking him, this time more violently.

"Potter…"

"I thought you were having a bad dream…You keep moaning and stuff…" said Potter, his eyes suddenly drawn to an impressive mould in the cacoon like sleepingbag. "Oh…"

"I was dreaming…I didn't know I would…Shit Potter…You really should not just come in here…"

"It's fine, happens to the best of us…" he said smiling, but it lacked any true happiness.

"Give me a minute…"

"Severus?"

"What Potter?"

"Have you had sex before?"

"Get the fuck out my tent!"

"Geez…Okay. I'm going. Was just asking…" said Potter, sighing as he climbed out of zip.

Severus put his head in his hands, his breathing abnormally racy and his heart rate frantic. Throughout his existence he had experienced many embarrassing moments but right now, this seemed to be the forerunner.

An eighteen year old Harry Potter just questioned him about his sexual experiences right after realising he was in a state of confused arousal. Over someone he could not even clearly remember in the morning…

Unsure whether or not he was glad Potter woke him, Severus noticed a green striped blanket which did not belong to him, strewn over his legs. It hit him. Potter had slept here.

Now he was relieved Potter had thought he was having a nightmare, he had no idea what the dream could have caused if it had escalated…

"I made more toast. Hungry?" Potter called through the nylon.

"Yes…" sighed Severus, unzipping the door.

He took a violent pink plastic plate from Potter and admired the perfect toast again to himself. He raised the first piece to his mouth, relishing the taste as he thought there was simply no food on earth, no matter how complicated and expensive, that could beat a well made bit of toast.

Harry thought, there was nothing on this earth that could beat the strong and beautiful throat of Severus Snape.

* * *

He had no idea how late it was but he knew it was late due to the sky. The pitch black with decorated with glittering stars and the spectacular moon cast a strip of light over the top of the tent.

It was even colder at night and their particular evening seemed to be worse than any other.

This time even Severus was reaching for the extra blanket.

"You'd think they would put us somewhere more comfortable…"

"I like it here," said Potter,

"You complain all the time…"

"I know but I like it. It's peaceful…"

"True…"

"I have firewhisky…"

"Are you even old enough to buy it Potter?"

"Yes…"

"Get it then. Might warm us up."

"Okay," said Potter, hobbling into his tent.

Severus lay on his back, staring at the star-littered sky as he awaited Potter's return but he became distracted by watching the light and only realised Potter had came back when he threw himself roughly on the ground beside him.

"Me first, I am old enough to drink this stuff," snorted Severus.

"I thought you were meant to be sensible," Potter said sarcastically as Severus hungrily gulped the amber liquid.

"I am Potter," he said, pulling himself away from the bottle with a gasp. "I have decided the most sensible route to take in my current circumstances is to get so drunk I no longer care about who I am with or what I am doing here…"

"Thanks…" said Potter coldly.

"Shut up and drink…" snapped Snape, giving him the glass bottle roughly.

Harry sighed and knocked back his head, savouring the hot, burning sensation as the alcohol ran down his throat. He swallowed three times before separating himself from the bottle with a loud pop.

"Well Potter…You drink like a professional."

"Even heroes have to forget sometimes Snape."

* * *

Time passed and their conversation flowed, suddenly they started referring to each other by their Christian names.

"You never asked my question…"

"What question Harry?" said Snape, turning to face Harry, a silly and drunken smile obstructing his features.

"About sex…"

"Yeah…Why do you wanna know Harry dear?" he said, laughing slightly.

"You're drunk…"

"So are you."

"Not as bad as you…"

"Want me to answer the question or not my silly little Harry?"

"Right now I am not too sure…"

"Tell me why you want to know first," said Snape, pressing his finger to the tip of Harry's nose.

"How drunk are you?"

"Too drunk, why?" laughed Snape.

"I wanna know whether you will remember this…"

"Probably not…"

"I dunno why I wanna know…I just wanna know what I am up against."

"What?"

"With you…"

"Huh? Speak English…"

"I wanna know how much competition I have…"

"Competition? What are you talking about Potter…"

"I dream about you…It's weird. We are running about a field and you are almost naked and I am too…It's really…sexy…I think about you more though…"

"Potter…" said Severus, his drunkenness washed away with shock. "I think you have went insane…"

"Shut up…"

"Potter? Who am I?"

"Snape…the greasy, unwanted bastard."

"Ahh good. You're back."

"I still want you…"

"Potter…"

"Right now…"

"I think you should go…"

"No…"

"I could make you happy Snape…"

"I am sure you could not…You do not even know how I feel about men in general…You just assume I will be attracted to you."

"I am asking you to try something a little new."

"Imagine what your father would think! And your dogfather…"

"Snape!"

"What?"

"Let's pretend for a little while that I am not Harry Potter. My father and godfather weren't dicks to you…I didn't kill the worst Wizard in decades and you are not my Professor. I'm just Harry and you're Severus."

"Potter…"

"Harry!"

"No, this is wrong in every way possible…"

Potter said nothing but gathered together his many blankets and pieces of clothing, hurriedly wriggling from the tent.

* * *

"Severus! Good news. I think it's safe for you and Potter to return to your lives," said Albus Dumbledore cheerfully, waking Severus with his booming voice.

"Thank Merlin for that. Where is Potter?"

"He's already gone, he left with Ron and Hermione about five minutes ago…"

"Okay…" Severus said, a sudden graphic rush of images confronted him as he realised the reason Potter slid away so quickly. That boy really was so lucky.

* * *

"Hmm Severus, please. Move your hand…"

"Anything for you…"

A voice let out a quick moan as Severus began to move his arm up and down at a teasingly slow pace…

"Harder…"

"Of course," Severus said deeply, his hand moving more vigorously.

"Oh! Sevvy, please….It's wonderful…"

"But I could do so much more…" he whispered hotly in the other male's ear.

"Please…"

"I like this…I love it when you beg…"

"Severus…Please…I'll do anything you want…Sevvy…"

"Hmm…Harry…you sinfully beautiful creature…"

Severus snapped up in his bed, his breathing harsh as he panted.

Potter…

He dashed into his bathroom, turning the dial on his shower to ice cold as he slid into the water.

He sighed, the water extinguishing the burning arousal he felt.

It killed the arousal but did nothing to affect the butterflies which battered his insides and the lack of moisture in his mouth…

He sighed and ran his hands through his damp hair, trying to find a sensible explaination for his current disaster.

Nothing came except the terrifying possibility that maybe Potter had managed to build himself a little home in his chest as well as in his groin.

"Of course not. He's James Potter's son. He's a Potter…"

_He's Lily's son too… And those emerald eyes won't let you forget it_…

"He loves Black!"

_But he wants you…_

"Hormones…He's too young to understand anything about "wanting" someone…"

_Comfort yourself all you want Snape, we both know you want him and in more ways than one…_

"Shut up!" he exclaimed.

_Talking to yourself…_

"Fuck off…"

_Crazy Snape._

"I'm crazy as I worry about being mad. Insane people think they are sane."

_Aren't you trying to convince yourself you are not insane?_

"I hate myself…"

* * *

"Do you think it was stupid for me to say that to him?"

"I thought the whole plan was stupid to be honest…"

"I know you did Hermione but…I really like him…"

"I know…You could have done it in a better manner…"

"I got rejected in a better manner too…"

"Always got to go for the drama," laughed Hermione.

"I need to think of another plan…"

"I thought you were gonna give up Harry…"

"I want to but I need to give him another shot."

"It's not like he broke up with you. I hate to be so blunt but he straight off rejected you."

"I know…But he doesn't understand I am not my father."

"You must really like him…"

* * *

Severus Snape lay flat out on his couch, resting on his stomach was a rare potion book as he was investigating ways to make the Wolfsbane Potion more effective. He stretched his feet out over the end of arm, yawning.

Recently, he was finding sleep impossible as he was haunted by images of glittering, golden skin and beautiful deep red lips.

A loud, harsh bang on his door caused Severus to jump onto his feet, his animal instincts kicking in after years of paranoia after being a spy.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Me, let me in!"

"Potter?"

"Let me in!"

Severus sighed and opened the door only to have Harry thrown into his arms, making him fall to the stone floors of his rooms with a hard thump.

"Oops…"

"Potter! What the hell?!"

"I didn't mean for you to fall. Are you bleeding?"

"Check for me."

"Nope, all good."

"What was that all about anyway?"

"I missed you…"

"Potter, let's not start this."

"Too late."

"What do you honestly want from me?"

"Everything you have."

"Well, going straight for the details I see."

"One kiss and then you can make your mind up. One little chance. Please."

"Fine…One little kiss."

Potter smiled, stroking his fingertips lightly down Severus' cheeks. Slowly his face leaned in closer to Severus' face, he licked his lips a little before finally placing his lips to the objection of his affection.

Suddenly all Severus could understand was colours and the sensation of his lips against Harry's. The beautiful rhythm and Harry's hands on his face, on his back, tangled in his hair.

Finally Severus took complete control of Harry, laying him softly on the cold, stone floor. His lips venturing from Harry's velvet lips and onto his skin.

"Severus…Hmm…You're so wonderful."

Severus did not reply but instead pulled Harry's t-shirt over his head, leaving him exposed but pleased in the dungeon air.

"Your skin," growled Severus, leaning in and hastily flourishing kisses all over Harry's stomach and chest.

Harry giggled as Severus' breath tickled him.

He slid his hand down Harry's firm chest and taking a hold of Harry's erection through the thick fabric of his jeans. He trailed his lips downwards until he reached the waistband, laughing as he nuzzled into the front of Harry's jeans.

"Stop, let's get you undressed. This is unfair," said Harry.

"Okay, come on then. Undress me," smiled Severus raising his arms.

Harry pulled his jumper from over his head and then unbuttoned his waistcoat. He groaned when he was confronted with yet more buttons. He removed the irritating fabric from Severus' body quick enough and moaned in delight when he finally saw a little of what he had been dreaming about.

Severus was pale and thin but his body had so many contours, so many lines and scars. So many little stories and Harry wanted to know everyone before his life was over.

He launched himself forward, kissing skin hungrily but blindly. No idea what he kissed or licked but knowing it was wonderful.

"Harry…"panted Severus. "How about we remove some more of your inhibiting clothing?"

"Only if you take off yours. I'll do me, you do you."

"How about we venture into my bedroom?"

"Yeah, I could handle that," smiled Harry, running to the set of double doors.

He wriggled out of jeans straight away and pulled his underwear from his legs. Then he stretched himself out on the large bed, his arms behind his head, a stupid and joyful grin plastered on his features.

Severus came a little slower, a small jar in his hand. Leaning over Harry, his erection grazing the Severus' flat stomach, he placed the jar on the bedside table.

"You alright Harry?"

"I'll be much better when you take these off," he said, tugging at Severus' slacks.

The corners of Severus' mouth rose as he teasingly removed his trousers, momentarily made confident by Harry's stares.

Once he was completely naked he did blush a little, he was not used to being in such situations.

"You look so good!"

"Thank you," he mumbled, unsure about how to handle compliments.

Harry pulled him on top of him, his hands roaming over his back as he kissed him passionately.

Suddenly Harry did not seem interested in declarations of love and more enticed by all of the sins they could commit.

Their explorations of each other's mouth came to a fight of teeth and tongues as they both battled from dominance both knowing it was only a matter of time before Harry lost.

He broke away, his face serious but delirious. His eyes wide and starving.

"Severus? Please…"

Those words he heard every night in his sleep, they sounded the exact same now as the always did. Breathless and needy…They were perfect.

"Anything Harry….Anything you want…"

He swapped their positions, making his way to the centre of Harry's need…

"No, none of that. I just want you inside me…"

Severus bit his lips roughly to prevent any sounds that would give away the uncontrollable lust that surged through his body.

"Of course, I'll do anything to please you…"

Severus grabbed the jar and generously covered his fingers. Harry stared, his mouth open.

Leaning in, Severus took his lips in a kiss, hoping to distract him from the initial awkwardness.

Harry was on the edge at first, expecting at the very least a slight dull pain but he only realised Severus had began to stretch him when his third finger entered.

He threw his head back and gasped.

"You alright?"

"Uh huh…it's wonderful…"

"No pain?" asked Severus surprised.

"None that I ha-uh-veee noticed…" he panted.

"Hmm, okay. How you feeling?"

"G-g-gooood…" Harry moaned.

"I'm glad. Want it to get better?"

Harry nodded, his eyes closed and his cheeks crimson with the pleasure.

Severus began to deep his teeth back into his lips, holding himself became harder and he pulled his fingers from Harry slowly.

He took his erection in his hand and aligned it with Harry's opening, taking deep breaths to reign in the insatiable need to just ravish the flawless form in front of him.

"Please…"

Oh, that word again.

"Brace yourself beautiful," Severus whispered, his hand brushing Harry's cheek.

"Uh huh," said Harry.

As gently as physically possible Severus pushed himself into Harry, his hands gripping so tightly to his hips, the skin around his knuckles white.

Giving Harry moments to adjust, Severus squeezed his eyes shut. Hoping to think of something else for even a second, anything to distract from the heavenly heat…

"I'm okay…Move Sevvy…Please…"

Severus moaned and began to move.

Once he began it was impossible to stop, the intense sensations blurring his vision and making thinking impossible.

But he did not need to think.

For the first time in his life, Severus Snape did not need to rely on his brain but merely his animalistic urges. He thurst continually into Harry, delighting in the perfection of his body and the feel of his skin, the high pitched moans that caused him to shiver…

"Severus…So close…"

"Beg for it Harry…" he grunted.

"P-p-please…Sevvy….Please…" Harry squealed.

Rhythm was lost and irrationality came into play, suddenly he was not even alive. Nothing existed but the smothering warmth and the sweet noises as Harry was captured by his orgasm, clenching tightly.

It took seconds before Severus' climax washed over him in waves and his body lost all its sturdiness as he fell onto Harry's sweat soaked skin.

After a while, he rolled off. Pulling Harry into him as he began to feel the lull of sleep.

"Severus?"

"Hmm"

"That was the most amazing experience of my life…"

"Thank you…"

"Can we do it again?"

"Only if you say please…"

* * *

**Yay Severus and Harry. They were meant for each other.**

**I thought this was cute, I really need to stop writing fluff but it makes me smile.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and reviews would be lovely.**


End file.
